Perfect
by mylifeismine
Summary: Sequel of The Dare That Brought Two Together. Gabriella comes back a year later for vacation to visit her old friends, but at the wrong time...Troyella.
1. 1: What Did I Do Wrong?

_a/n: Once again, so sorry!_

XxXxX

**Title: Perfect**_  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** Gabriella comes back a year later for vacation to visit her old friends, but at the wrong time...Troyella.  
_**Sequel of: **The Dare That Brought Two Together  
_**Genre:** _Drama/Romance_

**_Chapter One- What Did I Do Wrong?_**  
Gabriella sat on her bed and smiled at the plane ticket she was holding to go back to Albuquerque for a visit. 

She knew she had left without a note or some sort, but she had thought it was for the best.

As she got into a taxi, and she dropped her luggage off at the hotel.

She was as excited as ever.

She took the bus across the city, and walked the rest of the way.

Gabriella was so excited that she didn't even notice the point that she was so tired.

She lifted her hand to press the doorbell then stopped.

_What if I should have called... Gabriella, just calm down and push the doorbell._

Gabriella blew out a breath, then pressed the doorbell.

She heard a thud from the side of the house, and looked over the corner.

The door opened, and there was a blonde standing there tying her robe, "Hi, can I help you?"

Gabriella couldn't move.

Troy was pulling his jeans up as he rushed to the door.

"Gabi-ella!" Troy said with a wide smile, forgetting about his jeans, having them fall down.

Gabriella winced about Troy's pants not being worn, and bit her lip from what Troy called her.

She looked at the blonde before turning her heel and running off Troy's property, as fast as she could.

"Gabriella," Troy called after her.

He was about to run after her, but the blonde pulled him back, and pointed at his pant-less legs.

Troy pulled his jeans on as fast as he could and rushed out of the door, but she was gone.

He stood there for five minutes before rain drops started to drop harder from the sky.

He continued to stand there until the rain started to turn into small hard rocks and the blonde yelled at him to get back inside before he caught a cold.

XxXxX

Gabriella ran as fast as she could, with an unknown destination.

She found herself in an open grass area, and layed down on her back, looking up at the gray sky.

Gabriella felt hot tears come, and let them out along with the rain.

She couldn't help asked herself what she had done wrong as hail started hit her face.


	2. 2: But Nothing

_**Chapter Two- But Nothing  
**_Gabriella picked herself off the grass, and threw her hoodie hood over her head.

She gave out a sigh, and stared as the hail fell down onto the earth.

She slowly started to walk through the grass and on to the sidewalk.

She stopped at a small coffee shop, and headed inside.

She ordered herself a hot chocolate, and sat in a booth alone, with tears coming out once again.

"Hey Gabs!" someone yelled

Gabriella wiped her tears away, and saw a very pregnant Taylor coming towards her.

Gabriella got up, "Hey Tay!"

Taylor gave her a hug.

"Where's Chad?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know. Probably off with the other guys or something, since Zeke and Jason have to go to New York for some reason," Taylor shrugged.

Gabriella gave out a weak smile, "So how many months?"

"Eight and twenty days!" Taylor said happily.

Gabriella laughed, and Taylor ordered herself something to drink also.

"So what're you doing back here in Albuquerque?" Taylor asked.

"Just visiting, you know."

Taylor nodded, "Have you visited Troy yet? Or am I the first?"

"I saw Troy a bit earlier," Gabriella said, trying to hold in the tears.

"What happened?" Taylor asked.

By now, Gabriella couldn't help but let the tears flow freely.

"Gabs? What's wrong?" Taylor asked worriedly.

Gabriella just shook her head, "It's nothing."

"Come on, Gabs. You can tell me what's wrong."

Gabriella sighed, and wiped away the tears, "I saw him with this-this—"

Taylor nodded as to tell her to continue.

"With this blonde. With his pants down, and the blonde tying her robe," Gabriella finished before continuing her water works.

Taylor made a mental note to yell at Troy.

She enfolded Gabriella in a big hug, and Gabriella sobbed on her shoulder.

"It's gonna be alright," Taylor whispered.

But Gabriella just cried harder.

Taylor saw Troy pass by, looking inside.

She glared at him, which gave him a vibe to leave.

"Come on, let's get some ice cream, then head to my place," Taylor suggested.

Gabriella just simply nodded.

The two girls were watching soap opera with ice cream, when Taylor's eyes suddenly grew wide.

"Tay. Tay?"

"My water broke," Taylor squeaked.

Gabriella's eyes grew wide also, she grabbed the phone beside her, and dialed the number of Chad's cell phone that was beside the phone.

"Chad! Taylor's water broke!" Gabriella yelled.

"What?"

"Meet me at the hospital," Gabriella barked, before getting Taylor to the hospital.

Chad was surprisingly already there before Gabriella got there with Taylor.

Several hours later, Taylor had given birth to a baby girl, Britany Jane Danforth.

The whole gang entered the hospital room, Troy had just arrived along with the others.

Everyone but Troy and Gabriella were adoring the newborn.

"Gabs---"

Gabriella interrupted him with a glare, "Don't interrupt the celebration," before getting up and joining the others adoring the baby.

"But---"

"But nothing."


	3. Toodles For Now!

Okay.

This isn't fully my fault.

But a big part of YOUR fault.

You're all probably wondering, "Is Bridgette on drugs today?" or "Did Bridgette have an overload on caffine today?" or "Why the hell is Bridgette making me feel guilty?"

Well...to answer your question...scroll down.

♦ _wide/perky smile _♦

**I HAVE NO FREAKIN' DAMN PLOT FOR THIS STUPID STORY!**

Okay.

Now that that's all out in ten words.

You might be wondering how this is your fault.

Well.

It's YOUR fault because you people wanted a sequel.

So I give you a sequel.

And now in return, you are to give me ideas, while I go stock up on some more caffine.

Hehe.

Okay, now my mood is hyper.

So basically, all those yelling and attitude, is telling you that I'm stuck and am welcome to suggestions.

Well toodles until an awesome idea comes by!

I still love you all even if I don't come back!

**♥Bridgette♥**


End file.
